1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of electrical equipment. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to adjusting electrical equipment.
2. Background Information
A battery consists of at least two cells connected in series. Cells have a positive end and a negative end, so when the cells are connected end to end, the resulting battery also has a positive end and a negative end. An electrode on one end of a cell or battery is a cathode and an electrode on the other end is an anode. The cathode and anode are oppositely positive or negative (i.e., polar), and the polarity of each depends on whether a cell or battery is charging or discharging.
Passivation of either or both of the cell or battery electrodes can affect the performance of the cell or battery. Passivation is a term used to describe reduced chemical reactivity of a surface such as a surface of an electrode. For an electrical device, apparent internal battery impedance for a battery in the device can grow over time for reasons including, but not limited to, battery electrode passivation. Passivation can increase both with time and with temperature. A passivation layer typically has high impedance, which can cause a lowered voltage of the cell or battery when a load is applied during use.